My Little Pony: Uma Nova Face da Amizade
by Luna Sapphire Calhoun
Summary: Twilight nunca imaginou que a escolha de uma pônei pudesse mudar a história, mas quando um feitiço dá errado e ela acorda em um mundo alternativo, onde Dragônia sobreviveu a Guerra das Sombras, Astral Light é novo aprendiz da Princesa Celestia e Nightmare


**_**Twilight nunca imaginou que o destino de uma pônei pudesse mudar a história, mas quando ela tenta ajudar Moonlight com um feitiço e tudo dá errado, ela acorda em um mundo alternativo, onde ela nunca chegou a se tornar aprendiz da princesa Celestia, ao invés disso, Astral Light tomou seu lugar. Ela chega próxima à libertação de Nightmare Moon, e pretende garantir que tudo dê certo e recuperar os Elementos da Harmonia para poder voltar para casa. Mas quando Astral e sua irmã se separam, talvez aquele não seja o fim de sua aventura nesta dimesão.**_**

**Isso não vai ser um remake completo de My Little Pony, apenas dos dois primeiros episódios, à partir disso a história toma outro rumo. O resumo e até mesmo algumas informações vão mudando conforme um novo episódio é criado. A história faz parte da série 8 Dimensões, onde cada uma das Mane 6, Spike, Discord, as Cutie Mark Cruzaders e minha OC, Moonlight Shoot, vão parar em uma diferente versão alternativa de Equestria, todos acordando junto à Lagoa Espeho e recebendo a visita de uma misteriosa pônei que os manda atrás de uma árvore e uma joia para poder retorná-los para casa.**

* * *

><p><strong>Episódio 1: A Amizade é Mágica - Parte 1: O Despertar em um novo Mundo<strong>

Twilight despertou lentamente e esfregou a cabeça dolorida. Ela abriu os olhos e não demorou a focar o local à sua volta. Era uma caverna, levemente iluminada por estranhas flores fluorescentes. À sua frente havia um pequeno lago.

Ela conhecia aquele lugar... A Lagoa Espelho, que ela tinha mandado fechar depois que Pinkie Pie clonara à si mesma e os clones quase haviam destruído a cidade antes dela e suas amigas conseguirem mandá-los de volta. Como ela viera parar ali?

A última coisa de que se lembrava, era de estar ajudando Moonlight com um feitiço que a pequena unicórnio encontrara em um antigo livro, um dos poucos legados do antigo reino de Dragonia, hoje a cidade de Vanhoover. Twilight não se lembrava de nada após isso, então o que acontecera?

"Moon! Se isso é alguma brincadeira..." Ela deixou a ameaça no ar, mas não recebeu resposta. Confusa, levantou-se, um pouco instável e cambaleante, o mundo à sua volta girou e Twilight fechou os olhos por um momento, até sentir-se melhor.

Aproximou-se da lagoa e observou-a, a água era límpida e calma, parecia mesmo um espelho, como o nome sugeria. Era lindo, mas ela também sabia o quanto era perigosa.

"O que eu estou fazendo aqui?" Ela se perguntou, em voz baixa, mas a lagoa pareceu reagir à pergunta.

Uma pônei aproximou-se, caminhando sobre a água. Twilight não tinha ideia de onde ela aparecera. Ela era toda azul, quase transparente, como a própria água. Sua crina era longa e presa em uma trança, sua cauda era mais curta, mas presa da mesma maneira. A única coisa que tinha cor eram seus olhos, verdes, salpicados de estrelas prateadas, e ela era uma alicórnio, como a própria Twilight, e mais parecida com Twilight do que com as outras princesas, já que esta estava mais próxima de uma pônei normal que as outras.

"Uma princesa toca o véu entre as dimensões, faz uma pergunta a qual muitas respostas podem ser dadas." A pônei disse. "Você ainda está em Equestria, minha cara, deve ter reconhecido este lugar."

Não era uma pergunta, mas Twilight assentiu e respondeu: "A Lagoa Espelho."

"Exatamente. Um espelho, que não só pode criar clones de pôneis, mas também é a saída de qualquer véu entre diferentes dimensões de um mesmo mundo. Vai perceber que seu mundo, sua história e seu destino poderão estar mudados quando sair daqui, ou talvez não, nesse caso talvez você não pertença a essa nova realidade, nesse caso deve manter-se longe de seu eu deste lugar. Os conselhos que posso lhe dar são: Uma árvore e uma joia serão sua chave de volta, mas você tem um destino a cumprir aqui. Agora você tem que ir, se quiser pegar o começo de sua história." E com isso, a pônei desapareceu.

Twilight ainda olhou confusa para a água.

Uma outra dimensão? Então provavelmente o feitiço tinha saído errado de alguma forma. Então o que tinha acontecido com suas amigas? Elas estavam todas lá naquele momento. E a própria Moonlight, que fora a autora do feitiço?

Talvez estivessem lá em cima, em algum lugar. A árvore a que a estranha pônei se referira deveria ser a Árvore da Harmonia. Mas e a joia? Os Elementos, talvez? Naquele mundo eles ainda estariam perdidos e ela tinha que juntar as amigas e encontrá-los, como em sua primeira aventura?

Perdida em seus pensamentos, Twilight deixou a caverna e atravessou a Floresta da Liberdade. Sorriu aliviada ao constatar que Ponyville ainda estava ali, não tinha certeza das mudanças as quais a misteriosa pônei se referira.

Estavam quase na cidade quando notou uma carruagem de Canterlot descendo naquela direção. A carruagem alcançou a cidade antes dela Twilight correu para lá, mas notou a carruagem voltando. Isso significava que não era a princesa Celestia em visita, mas para quem ela cederia uma carruagem?

Ela correu ainda mais, talvez fosse quem fosse ainda estivesse por perto.

Um par de pôneis passou por ela, em direção ao Rancho Maçã Doce. Twilight não poida acreditar no que estava vendo.

A jovem égua, uma unicórnio, aparentemente da sua idade, azul, de crina ruiva com mechas azuis-escuras e uma Cutie Mark de uma lua cheia sobreposta por uma estrela cadente. Era certamente uma versão mais velha de Moonlight Shoot. Ela carregava uma mochila preta com um fecho na forma de sua Cutie Mark e flutuava um pergaminho e uma pena à sua frente.

Seu companheiro era um unicórnio branco, de crina também ruiva, mas sem as mechas e uma Cutie Mark na forma de três estrelas azuis de oito pontas. Era certamente o irmão gêmeo de Moonlight, Astral Light.

Mas mais estranho foi o que ela ouviu em seguida.

"Tudo bem, quanto mais cedo terminarmos, mais cedo nos livramos dos nossos problemas." Moonlight disse. "Deixe-me ver. Lista de preparativos para a Celebração do Sol de Verão... Comida, Rancho Maçã Doce, por ali!" Ela apontou.

"O que eu faria sem você?" Aster sorriu.

"Provavelmente o mesmo, só que mais lento." Moonlight revirou os olhos. "Você fala como se eu fosse importante... Mas tudo gira em torno de você. Era sempre você que conseguia toda a atenção, era sempre a você que todos iam quando precisavam de ajuda, você era sempre o melhor amigo, o melhor aluno, o aprendiz da princesa Celestia... Sempre foi você." Ela parou. "Quer saber? Você foi mandado para checar os preparativos, então se vire com isso." Ela atirou o pergaminho aos pés dele. "Eu estou fora!" E com isso se afastou.

"Moon!" Aster chamou a irmã. "O que foi que eu disse de errado?" Perguntou, baixinho.

Aprendiz da princesa Celestia? Celebração do Sol de Verão? Aquilo se parecia com o dia em que ela própria chegara a Ponyville, mas com Moonlight e Astral ao invés dela e de Spike. Mas a briga fora novidade, tanto porque ela e Spike nunca tinham brigado daquele jeito, quanto pelo fato de que os dois irmãos sempre tinham sido próximos demis para brigarem daquela maneira.

Ela pensou apenas por um momento antes de decidir-se. Usando um feitiço de transformação básico, ela mudou o que pode em sua aparência. Continuava a ser a mesma alicórnio de antes, mas agora era branca, de crina prateada, com uma mecha azul-gelo e outra branca, a estrela rosa de sua Cutie Mark tornara-se azul-gelo também, e as estrelas brancas eram agora prateadas. Apenas seus olhos conservavam a mesma cor. Com isso, ela se aproximou.

"Olá!" Twilight saudou, um pouco incerta.

Aster virou-se, surpeso.

"Olá..." Ele sorriu, então virou-se novamente e continuou seu caminho.

Twilight se esquecera, ele não era muito diferente dela, quando chegara à Ponyville, mais enfiado nos livros do que próximo aos outros pôneis, tudo o que tinha era sua irmã e seus pais, sua família. Mas ela tinha aprendido muito sobre amizade nesse tempo, usaria esses conhecimentos para descobrir mais sobre aquele mundo e não havia pônei melhor do que Astral Light para isso.

Ela respirou fundo e alcançou-o, passando a trotar ao lado dele.

"Qual é o seu nome?" Perguntou, fingindo acabar de conhecê-lo, o que, de certa forma, ela tinha.

"Astral Light."

"O meu é Snow Glitter. Nunca te vi por aqui, de onde você é?" Twilight perguntou, continuando a fingir.

"Sou de Dragonia, mas atualmente moro em Canterlot. Sou aprendiz da princesa Celestia e estou aqui para checar os preparativos para a celebração. Foi um prazer conhecê-la, mas se me dá licença, eu tenho trabalho a fazer." Dizendo isso ele acelerou um pouco o trote, mas Twilight ainda o seguiu. Não seria fácil ganhar a confiança dele, mas se ela não conseguisse, não conseguiria com mais ninguém.

Ou talvez sim. Moonlight estava ali também, era mais fácil se aproximar dela do que do irmão, embora para esta Twilight tivesse que usar apenas a verdade se quisesse ganhar confiança e informações.

O problema era, para onde ela poderia ter ido? Bem, apesar daquela ser uma realidade diferente, era provável que ainda estivesse lidando com a mesma Moonlight que ela conhecia, que só iria para dois lugares depois de ter brigado com o irmão, Twilight esperava que ela estivesse no mais seguro.

Twilight parou à porta da confeitaria Sugar Cube Corner e espiou em volta, nenhum sinal de Pinkie Pie, o que era bom. Pinkie às vezes sabia de mais do que devia, isso poderia ser de grande ajuda para Twilight, mas não ali.

E lá estava a jovem Moonlight, sentada em uma mesa com um livro e dois cupcakes. Parecia distraída à primeira vista, mas a verdade era que estava bem atenta. Ela ergueu os olhos quando Derpy se afastou do balcão e em seguida voltou-os para Twilight, que acabava de entrar, dando passagem para a pégaso sair.

"Olá!" Twilight se aproximou da mesa, um pouco nervosa. Moonlight voltou sua atenção para o livro. "Meu nome é Snow Glitter, qual é o seu?"

"Moonlight Shoot." A unicórnio respondeu, sem olha-la. Sem olhar, ela não fazia ideia de que a alicórnio estava mentindo.

Twilight estranhou a atitude, a Moonlight que ela conhecia era sempre tão desconfiada, que não deixava um pônei passar sem checagem.

"Você é nova aqui em Ponyville, não é?"

"Só estou de passagem. Meu irmão foi mandado aqui pela princesa Celestia e eu vim junto. Nem sei porque."

"Tem problemas com seu irmão?" Twilight sentou-se.

"Sempre fomos tão próximos quando pequenos, sempre eu ele a nossa amiga, Vani, quando ela podia estar lá. Mas então veio o ataque, fomos mandados para estudar em Canterlot, fomos ambos admitidos na escola da Princesa Celestia, aí então tudo mudou. Ele acabou se tornando aprendiz da princesa e eu acabei sobrando... Tipo, agora ele está em uma missão da princesa e eu aqui, sentada nessa confeitaria comendo cupcakes."

"Porque não está ajudando ele?" Twilight questionou.

"Tudo começou pela madrugada. Eram quatro da manhã e eu tinha acabado de cair no sono, quando ele invadiu meu quarto, agitado. Aparentemente passara a noite acordado, lendo, e agora encontrara algo em um livro e acreditava que Nightmare Moon estaria retornando na noite da Celebração do Sol de Verão. Fiquei furiosa e disse que ele estava sendo bobo, que isso tudo eram apenas histórias. Ele reagiu, falou que eu dissera a mesma coisa sobre o ataque a Dragonia e que eu estivera errada. Disse que tinha mandado uma carta para a princesa Celestia... No meio da madrugada! Depois que o sol nasceu veio a resposta da princesa, pedindo que ele deixasse os livros um pouco, checasse a preparação da festa e fizesse alguns amigos. Foi a vez dele, sempre tão calmo, ficar furioso, disse que Equestria estava em perigo e que fazer amigos não ia ajudar. Foi então que eu disse que achava que a princesa estava certa, ele ficou bravo, como se eu fosse suposta a ficar do lado dele. Mas é sempre tudo ele, tudo do jeito dele, e isso está fazendo ele ficar arrogante e irritante e eu não aguento mais isso! Discutimos até aqui, quando eu resolvi me afastar um pouco e deixar ele por conta própria por um tempo pra ele ver o quanto ele não é nada sem mim." Moonlight terminou, furiosa.

Twilight não sabia o que dizer, ainda tentando processar todos os fatos e tentar descobrir se apoiava a jovem unicórnio ou não, quando notou algo...

"Você disse que Nightmare Moon está retornando?!" Perguntou, supresa.

"É uma velha lenda. Meu irmão acredita nela, eu não." Moonlight respondeu, devorando um dos cupcakes em uma só mordida.

"E sobre o ataque de Dragonia... A cidade tinha sido enfeitiçada e você e seu irmão mandados para outro mundo para se salvar..." Twilight não pode se conter em apontar."

"Pelo visto não é só meu irmão que viaja nas histórias." Moonlight zombou, pela primeira vez olhando para Twilight, começando a rir, mas logo em seguida parando. Ela acabara de perceber que a alicórnio dizia a verdade. "Quem realmente é você? De onde vem?" Ela perguntou, firme, adotando uma posição mais defensiva.

Twilight nunca achara tão fácil conversar com Moonlight antes, mas agora, ela voltava a parecer a pônei que a princesa conhecia.

"Podemos falar sobre isso em particular?" Ela perguntou baixinho, olhando em volta para certificar-se de que ninguém estava prestando atenção nas duas.

Os olhos de Moonlight brilharam e pela primeira vez ela sorriu. Adorava mistérios e aventuras e normalmente um seguia o outro.

"Você conhece Ponyville?" A jovem unicórnio perguntou, Twilight assentiu. "Então poderia me mostrar a cidade e contar sua história no caminho." Ela abocanhou o segundo cupcake e levitando seu livro, levantou-se e saiu, seguida pela princesa.

Twilight fez o possível para explicar os acontecimentos que envolviam Moonlight em sua dimensão, contou também quem ela era e sobre o feitiço que a trouxera ali.

Moonlight ouvia tudo, interessada. Fazia poucas perguntas, mas pareceu mais interessada sobre o feitiço. Afirmou ter trabalhado em um uma vez, a intenção era criar um feitiço de teletransporte mais poderoso. De uso apenas para emergências, mas que funcionasse em maiores distâncias, mas nunca conseguira energia sufiente. Mas ela logo se deu conta que a energia misturada de uma alicórnio e uma Dragon era suficiente para que desse certo, exceto que uma falha levara Twilight a acabar em outra dimensão. E uma dúvida ficava no ar, o que acontecera com a Moonlight de onde a princesa viera?

Mas já estava tarde e as duas paravam em frente a biblioteca, onde Moonlight e seu irmão ficariam.

"Bem, foi interessante conversar com você, princesa Sparkle. Tem onde ficar?" Moonlight perguntou, amigavelmente.

"Não." Twilight sequer tinha pensado nisso.

"Bem, eu não costumo dormir muito durante à noite, pode ficar com a minha cama."

Nesse momento, Astral Light as alcançou.

"Ah, aí está você, Moon!" Ele sorriu, como se já tivesse esquecido a briga.

"Como está tudo?" Ela perguntou, séria.

"Perfeito. Mas as pôneis que conheci hoje são estranhas. Por falar nisso, olá de novo, Snow!" Ele saudou Twilight, abrindo a porta da biblioteca com sua magia.

"Snow vai ficar com a gente, se você não se importa." Moonlight anunciou.

"O que?!" Ele voltou-se surpreso.

"E vai ficar no quarto com você, já que eu vou passar a noite estudando.

Aster abriu a boca para responder, mas as palavras simplesmente não saíram, então ele a fechou e dirigiu-se para dentro da biblioteca. Moonlight segurou o riso e seguiu o irmão, Twilight entrou por último.

O lugar estava completamente às escuras. Twilight imediatamente percebeu o que estava acontecendo ali, mas os gêmeos ficaram confusos.

"Alguém pode, por favor, acender a luz?" Aster pediu.

Foi respondido pelas próprias luzes se acendendo e um único grito de uma sala repleta de pôneis:

"Surpresa!"

Uma pônei rosa, que os gêmeos haviam visto mais cedo e Twilight conhecia muito bem, aproximou-se do trio.

_"_Surpresa! Oi, eu sou a Pinkie Pie, e organizei essa festa só pra vocês! Vocês ficaram surpresos? Ficaram? Ficaram? Uh, uh?" Ela perguntou, animada.

"Muito!" Os gêmeos responderam, Aster visivelmente incomodado e Moonlight com uma mistura de animação e nervosismo. Ela gostava de festas, mas não estava acostumada com tantos pônei à sua volta.

"Bibliotecas deveriam ser silenciosas." Astral Light apontou.

"Ai, que bobinho!" Pinkie riu. "Que tipo de festa seria se fosse quieta? Tipo, duh, chaaa-ta!" Aster começou a se afastar, as meninas o seguiram. "Sabe, eu lembro de vocês de hoje cedo, lembram? Se bem que eu não sabia que tinham mais uma amiga com vocês. Mas tipo, eu nunca tinha visto vocês antes, e como eu nunca tinha visto vocês antes é porque vocês são novos, porque eu conheço todo mundo em Ponyville."

O grupo se aproximou de uma mesa de refresco. Cada um dos gêmeos puxou um copo vazio e levitou uma garrafa até si para enche-lo, ninguém, exceto Twilight, notou que a garrafa de Aster era vermelha, diferente das outras garrafas na mesa, inclusive a que Moonlight agora colocava de volta sobre a mesma.

"Aster..." Twilight tentou avisá-lo, mas Pinkie continuava a falar e ele sequer a ouviu.

"E se vocês são novos quer dizer que vocês não conhecem ninguém ainda, e se não conhecem ninguém ainda, vocês não devem ter amigos, e se não tem amigos devem estar tão sozinhos... bem, não completamente sozinhos porque vocês tem um ao outro, mas ainda assim, sem amigos... e isso me deixou _tão_ triste! Daí, eu tive uma ideia! E aí eu fiz uma super-hiper-mega-festa e convidei todo mundo em Ponyville! Viu? Agora vocês tem muitos, muitos, _muitos_ amigos!"

Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity e Fluttershy, as meninas que Aster conhecera mais cedo e que eram amigas de Twilight em sua própria dimensão, se reuniram à volta deles.

Aster virou-se para elas, os olhos arregalados, começando a ficar vermelho, Moonlight finalmente notou a garrafa sobre a mesa, segurou o riso.

"Você tá bem, docinho?" Applejack perguntou, preocupada.

A crina de Aster literalmente pegou fogo e ele soltou uma labareda de fogo para o alto, por pouco não queimando a decoração, antes de subir as escadas correndo. Moonlight não aguentou mais e caiu na gargalhada.

"Oh, ele tá tão feliz que tá até chorando!" Pinkie comentou, encantada recebendo vários olhares confusos.

"Ele vai ficar bem?" Twilight perguntou. "Ela sabia o que fora, lembrava bem do que tinha acontecido com ela naquele dia, mas aquela marca de queimado que ficara no teto não era normal. Ela se esquecera com que espécie de pônei estava lidando.

Moonlight respirou fundo para se acalmar, enxugando uma lágrima e ainda rindo ela respondeu:

"Vai sim. É só pimenta. Alguns Dragons são alérgicos à pimenta, mas ele vai ficar bem."

Nesse momento Pinkie apanhou a garrafa de pimenta e derramou um pouco do molho sobre um cupcake, antes de devorá-lo. Twilight riu, mas todas as outras olharam para ela, surpresas.

"O que? Isso é bom!" Pinkie respondeu, ainda de boca cheia.

* * *

><p>Pouco tempo depois, Twilight resolveu subir para ver como Astral Light estava. Encontrou-o deitado em sua cama, com o travesseiro sobre a cabeça. ele estava em sua forma Dragon, cauda de aparência flamejante e patas com garras afiadas, as asas fechadas, fortemente coladas ao corpo.<p>

"Você está bem?" Ela perguntou.

"_Não_! Todos os pôneis desta cidade são _malucos_! Sabe que horas são?!"

Twilight não respondeu. Ela já pensara no quanto ele se parecia com ela antes de Ponyville, só não imaginava que fosse tanto. Ela dissera a mesma coisa a Spike naquele dia. Aster suspirou e se acalmou um pouco, ela percebeu como ele foi lentamente voltando ao normal.

"Pensei que teria tempo pra aprender sobre os Elementos da Harmonia, mas, bobagem minha. Toda essa coisa ridícula de fazer amigos me impediu."

Twilight decidiu se aproximar.

"_A lenda diz que no dia mais longo do milésimo ano, as estrelas irão permitir que ela se liberte, e então ela trará a noite eterna._ Ela citou, olhando pela janela." Astral Light olhou para ela, surpreso, depois olhou para a janela, ambos agora fitavam a lua cheia. "Não é apenas uma lenda, Aster, você está certo, mas você não vai conseguir nada se escondendo aqui. Descer, aproveitar a festa e fazer novos amigos é o melhor que você tem a fazer._ Q_uem sabe, talvez, você descubra algo inesperado. Confie em mim!"

E com isso ela virou-se e desceu as escadas para se juntar novamente à festa.

Astral Light a observou descer. Quem era aquela égua misteriosa, que falava com tanta certeza como se soubesse oque o futuro lhe reservava? Ela se aproximara dele, sem que ele soubesse de onde, primeiramente ele a afastara e ela fora embora. Mais tarde ela estava de volta e desde então estivera estranhamente ao seu lado. Havia mais nela do que seus olhos podiam ver, mas ele não tinha o poder de sua irmã de descobrir essas coisas. Tudo o que ele sabia era que sentia algo estranho quando ela estava por perto, provavelmente magia, que parecia ter uma aura diferente vinda dela.

Mas isso não ia tirá-lo de seus estudos. Levitou um livro para perto e tentou descobrir alguma coisa nele que pudesse ter deixado passar na noite anterior.


End file.
